<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where there is darkness, there is light by rainbow_salt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956563">Where there is darkness, there is light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt'>rainbow_salt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Rare Pair Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10.000 years of darkness, 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End of the World, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love is actually not explicitly stated so it's open to interpretation?, Not Canon Compliant, Opposites Attract, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spirits, Vaatu won, is it really love though?, kind of ambiguous I guess?, they are spirits so I don’t know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his victory, Vaatu realizes that he actually misses Raava.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raava/Vaatu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Rare Pair Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where there is darkness, there is light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Avatar Rare Pair Challenge</p><p>Ship: Raavaatu (Raava/Vaatu)</p><p>Prompt: Forbidden Love</p><p>Okay, this is probably the crackiest ship I will ever write for this challenge. For this prompt, I thought “hey, what is better than the literal embodiments of good and evil? Natural opposites?” Besides, there isn’t many Raava/Vaatu fanfictions out there at all, so I wanted to change that. Because why not? You can’t just give me the very extreme of the opposites attract prompt and not expect me to write it for this challenge. It was actually quite difficult to write about spirits as if they were humans. Yeah, I could have chosen to write them in human form, but I wanted it to be more or less similar to canon. This might be the hardest and strangest thing I’ve ever written. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world has fallen, being encased in ten thousand years of darkness. Raava has failed, and he is the victor. Their fight that went on since the start of time has, finally, ended in his favor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His human puppet’s body couldn’t stand the possession of him for long, he was bigger than Raava was when she had fused with her human after all. Not that it matters, fusing with Unalaq gave him the opportunity to get rid of Raava and he didn’t need Unalaq’s assistence after that. He would have killed him eventually, sharing the victory has never been his intention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So now he is here, floating in the blackened sky covered with dark spirits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is after some time, no one can tell how much anymore, that he realizes: it gets lonely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is the only great spirit, he has no equal left. Just a separate half of a whole that doesn’t exist anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has never thought that he would miss Raava’s presence, but even when he was imprisoned inside the Tree of Time for ten thousand years, he hadn’t been that lonely. He had plans and calculations to spend his sentence with. And now the world is under his control. Now what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In the quite literal sense of the word, he feels <em>nothing</em>. He is empty inside and he knows it to be </span> <span class="s2"><em>her</em> </span> <span class="s1">fault, in the back of his mind. If she wasn't gone, it wouldn't be like this.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Balance was never meant to be broken, darkness shouldn’t have destroyed the light, or vice versa. Tame her, imprison her like she has done to him, those all would be fine, but he wouldn’t take any risk of failure. Especially not when he was this close to winning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cost of the victory he has dreamt of for ten millenia, is the hollowness that comes with it. He has no purpose now, not in the Spirit World, nor in the one that used to be the humans’ world. But humanity won’t remain for long, now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the reign of light being over, without balance, it’s the end of the world as they know it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Balance</em>. That has been what they were meant to represent, once, many lifetimes ago. They were like Tui and La, push and pull, not fight and destroy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">He can’t quite recall those times, it has been a fight for as long as he knows it. Or maybe he chooses to remember it that way.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But once, they weren’t enemies. Once, they were two halves completing each other. One should not exist without the other. He exists now, but it’s just that. <em>Existing</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Raava, being the winner of all their fights up until now, has never tried to get rid of him completely. </span> <em><span class="s2">How noble of her. </span></em> <span class="s1">But of course, he isn’t like her. He saw an opportunity to end her for good, and seized it, not caring about the consequences.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And now, for the first time in his eternal life, he feels something he never has before. </span> <span class="s3"><em>Regret</em>.</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He can’t bring himself to admit that, because he shouldn’t regret this. It is the thing he has been waiting for, after all. And it is not the world falling into the arms of darkness that he feels regret about, it is getting rid of <em>her</em>. Ending the presence that was never supposed to end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t care about the balance, doesn’t care about the unwritten laws of nature. He would defy them one by one, not feeling even a shred of remorse. What he cares about is the growing feeling of hollowness inside his very being. He never had this many things, and nothing at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em><span class="s2">Raava...</span> </em><span class="s1">” He finds himself saying into the black sky. But a response will never come. She isn’t there anymore, neither in the Spirit World nor in the material one.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And nothing, will ever fill this emptiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesnt’t know how much time has passed, for it has all lost its meaning now. Everything is the same for hours and days and weeks. Or has it been years?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He had thought this was what he was feeling when he was stuck inside the tree. How wrong he has been... At least achieving his goal, </span> <span class="s2"><em>this damned goal</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> had given him a sense of purpose back then.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now, he is without any purpose or meaning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He isn’t meant to exist. One part of a broken whole. He shouldn’t be there. And the very balance he defied is reminding him so acutely of that now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But then, after who knows how much time, he </span> <span class="s2"><em>feels</em> </span> <span class="s1">something.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This warmth... It jolts him, feeling something, and better yet, something so <em>familiar</em>, something he never thought he would feel again. Something he hadn’t known the worth of back then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And looking down, he sees the tiniest spot of white, this little light that seems so bright in eternal darkness. He remembers it well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">One cannot exist without the other.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he feels whole again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>